User blog:Kinotherapy/Oddity, the Bug in the System
Abilities Whenever Oddity takes damage equal to within seconds, he is for , but becomes and immune to all further and debuff effects for the next 2 seconds. |description2 = Solid State pauses cooling down if Oddity has taken champion damage in the last 2 seconds. |description3 = Oddity's spells create }}, which nearby enemies by . Enemy champions can destroy them by standing on them for seconds. |static = }} When not cooling down, Overflow overcharges up to two additional charges at the same rate. Casting Overflow consumes all charges and puts the ability on full cooldown. |description2 = Oddity fires a wave of corruption in the target direction, dealing and enemies it passes through, decaying over seconds. If one additional charge was consumed, an additional wave is fired backwards simultaneously. If two additional charges were consumed, waves are fired in all four cardinal directions. |description3 = If any wave strikes a }}, each wave stops and fires a laser that damages all enemies in 500 units of its travel direction. The lasers deal the same amount of but slow for 3 seconds instead. |description4 = Enemies can only be damaged once by Overflow, but can be slowed multiple times. Overflow deals 25% reduced damage to . |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 | }} Oddity marks a target location and for up to 4 seconds to gradually increase Fatal Exception's effect radius and damage over the next 3 seconds, during which he is and by 20%. |description2 = The target area is invisible to enemies while charging. Fatal Exception fires prematurely if Oddity is , but it is canceled when the charge ends or if Oddity moves out of range of the target area. |description3 = After a brief delay, a chaotic bolt strikes a unit in the target area, prioritizing champions and low health enemies, dealing increased by . |description4 = If Fatal Exception kills its target, it refunds 75% of its }} and . If Fatal Exception dealt over twice the necessary damage to kill that unit, it is Overkilled and a }} spawns at Fatal Exception's original cast location. that spawn this way within 600 units of another mutually annihilate after 1 second, dealing and all enemies near and in between the two for seconds. |leveling3 = of target's missing health)|health}}|Maximum Magic Damage| of target's missing health)|health}}}} |leveling4 = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |effect radius = }} Port Forward= While Solid State is available, Oddity has access to Port Forward. Otherwise, he has access to Displacement. Each ability has a separate cooldown. |description2 = Oddity in place for 3 seconds before to target }}. targeted this way can't be destroyed until the channel is completed or . |description3 = Upon arrival, Oddity gains , decaying over 4 seconds, and his next basic attack in this time deals and for 4 seconds. |leveling3 = }} of target's magic resistance}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} |-|Displacement= While Solid State is on cooldown, Oddity has access to Displacement. Otherwise, he has access to Port Forward. Each ability has a separate cooldown. |description2 = Oddity and target }} instantly positions. Upon arrival, Oddity gains , decaying over 2 seconds, and his next basic attack in this time deals and for 4 seconds. |leveling2 = }} of target's magic resistance}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Fault Zone= Oddity summons a }} under himself and all allied champions, including dead and allies. These can't be targeted with Port Forward or destroyed by enemy champions for 5 seconds after spawning. |description2 = After 3 seconds, Oddity can cast Convergence for the next 12 seconds at no extra cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} |-|Convergence= Oddity orders each }} to fire a high speed missile at a target location anywhere on the map. Missiles explode on contact with enemy champions, dealing to all enemies hit and them by 90% for 1 second. Enemies other than the primary target take half damage. |leveling = }} |range = Global |effect radius = 200 }} Category:Custom champions